ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Dino Thunder(movie)
Movie Summary Power Rangers: Dino Thunder is an upcoming adaptation of the 2004 series Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Though the story is loosely based on the show they keep similar elements from the original season, such as the continuation with the return of Tommy Oliver as the mentor of the group and the eventually black ranger of the team. Plot The movie opens with the voice of Tommy Oliver narrating. He talks about the Power Ranger team(2017 movie team) and their discovery of the power coins. He moves on to tell of his induction as the green ranger before joining as the white ranger and future teams. Ends his opening narration with stating ancient enemies, enemies from dinosaur times, have been risen and fallen but one particular one was never heard of again. The movie cuts forward to a high-school in the town of Reefside where we see a middle aged man entering the room. He stands before the class introducing himself as Professor Tommy Oliver. He calls attendance to find Conner McKnight, the eventual Red Ranger, absent. The principal searches the school to find him going over soccer drills and is immediately given detention. Later after class Ethan James(the Blue ranger) and Kira Ford(the Yellow ranger) get detention for hacking the computer lab and using the band room without permission. The teacher then tells Tommy Oliver he will be in charge of detention. Meanwhile out in the Pacific ocean, the body of Mesogog is revived from the electric flow from storms. He rises and immediately searches for his assistant in Reefside, picking up their principal Elsa Randell. He relays to her his plan and tells her to head to his lair and order his minion to search for the dinogems. We get a look at each character respectively. Conner arrives home and engages in conversation with his mom, telling her about him receiving detention. She compares him to his father but scolds him on the importance of school. Kira is at home locking herself in her room while her parents yell at her to get out. She begins to play her guitar to shut out their voices. Ethan is seen in his messy room full of electronics his older brother enters the room pushing him away from his set. Ethan has no willpower to fight back. In the background during Conner's scene the news explains a burial was unearthed near the coast. The scene moves to Tommy Oliver who is doing some computer research on his phone and the screen zooms to his page showing the dinogems. The trio arrive with zero intention for being there. He tells them that he actually needs to be on the scene for a uncovering of some dinosaur artifacts. They drive up with him to the site and he tells them to wait by the car. Tommy goes in and overlooks the uncovering. They classify it as some type of metallic machine. Realizing they can't drill it out they attempt to blow it out. The explosion backfires and the hole sinks in making it larger. Conner, Kira, and Ethan run in trying to figure out what is going on. Meanwhile at Mesogog's lair he senses the machine he built in ancient times. He sends his minions to go to the wreckage and retrieve the machine. Soon after he senses the presence of the dinogems. Back at the wreckage the trio goes on search to get people out. They can't find Tommy but are caught by the attention of the dinogems that are glowing through the rocks. They touch the rocks(though Kira tells them off saying it isn't smart) and the gems melt through the rock and connect to them. Each of them have rapid visions of dinosaurs, Conner sees the tyrannosaurus, Kira sees the pterodactyl, And Ethan sees the triceratops. They gain conscience and panic as they attempt to release the gems but they bond to their hand, melting into their palms. At this time Mesogog's henchmen show up attacking the rangers. In the museum dinosaurs are brought to life from the powers of the dinogems. The tyrannosaurus, triceratops, and pterodactyl stand out among them. As the rangers are getting pounded on suits form on their bodies from the gems. They get up and fight back. Tommy arrives in his jeep and tells the rangers to hop in, all whom morph out of the suits. He drives them up the road and behind them the tyrannosaurus is chasing them alongside the henchmen. He out drives the t-rex who runs off into the woods followed by the other dinosaurs. They get out the car and begin fighting the henchmen. They learn of their new powers on top of their unique powers. Conner having enhanced speed, Kira having a sonic scream, and Ethan's body structure being enhanced to work like a shield. Tommy tells the rangers to follow him to his home. On the way they frantically ask him questions("Will you please explain to me why I have a gym stuck to my hand?!"). Meanwhile Mesogog's henchmen arrive at the scene and begin to gather the machine parts.